Black Paladins
by KeithKogane1
Summary: Lotor, deciding that Voltron needs to be taken down, creates a plan to do just that. It all starts with Shiro not being Shiro, what? Can the others save Keith before it's too late? All I can say is poor Keith, and I am awful at summaries. Rated K cuz it's in between K and T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. Wish I did. And if anybody knows some good Keith injured or hurt fics, please tell me. I'm bored and like that kind of stuff... now onto the story:**

"Bring me the Leader of Voltron. With him gone, Voltron will crumble."

"Yes sir."

Keith woke to the feeling of someone next to him. He opened his eyes and saw someone with a blade at his throat. Alarmed, he rolled under it and off the bed grabbing his bayard. He stood up activating it and taking a swing at his attacker. The mercenary parried the attack and swung. Keith was too busy with the swordsman he didn't see the other person come up behind him. Two strong arms wrapped around his ribs, constricting his breathing. The swordsman held his arms as he struggled to get away. His vision growing blurry until finally he knew nothing. The bigger intruder slung the Paladin over her shoulder.

"He's pretty weak for a Galra." A deep woman's voice said.

"He's a human Galra hybrid. Humans are brittle, off course it was easy taking him down."

"Let's get him out of here."

Coran's POV

"Pidge, you should really go to bed." Coran offered. Said person was typing away on her computer.

"No. I'm so close to finding them." She said. Coran sighed. Why did he even try arguing with number five? It was like trying to argue with a sklép-djargen! He turned and walked out of the room leaving Pidge alone. What he didn't expect to see when he walked out was Keith swung over a alien's shoulder, and another alien in front.

"Keith!" Coran yelled. Coran slammed an alarm and sirens blared. The intruders turned and Coran was shocked to see they were Galra!

"Paladins! Get up! Keith's in trouble!" Coran yelled running after them. Pidge already caught up to Coran, her bayard crackling with electricity as she fired it. The smaller Galra blocked the attack with her sword and kept running. Soon Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura met up with them. The Galra were surrounded. The two looked at eachother and threw the unconscious Keith to the floor. His body limp. The two female Galra ran to their ship and took off. Everyone rushed to Keith and checked him over.

"Keith! Keith can you here me?" Lance yelled shaking Keith. Keith moaned and opened his eyes.

"What happened." He asked.

"You were almost kidnapped." Shiro said.

"Yeah! By Lotor's generals. Zethrid and Axca." Hunk said, he was still very worried.

"How did they get in?" Allura wondered.

"I have no idea. I woke up and was attacked." Keith said.

"The security should have gone off." Coran noted. The unasked question remained, Why didn't it?

Some other galaxy:

His head hurt. That's all he could figure. What happened. All he remembered was Haggar and escaping again- Voltron! He shot up.

"I have to warn them!" He said.

"Shiro! Shiro! Calm down! Your okay!" A familiar voice said.

"No! I have to warn them!" Shiro yelled. He still didn't know where he was.

"Shiro! Calm down!" The voice said again. Shiro took a deep breath and looked to whoever was talking. Shiro went pale,

"M-Matt?"

"Hey man." Matt said smiling.

"Your alive!" Shiro said, a tear slipped.

"Yeah. It's been wild." Matt said.

"Where are we? What happened?" Shiro asked, he still couldn't believe that Matt was here!

"We're on a rebel Base in the Starvex System. We rescued you from an abandoned escape pod." Matt said. The memories of everything came rushing back.

"He is ready to be sent to Voltron. He will cripple them from the inside." Haggar said. Shiro gasped.

"I have to warn Voltron!" He said again.

"Why? What's happening?" Matt asked.

"They cloned me! And they're going to have him infiltrate Voltron! Your sister is apart of Voltron! They are all in danger!"

Not Shiro POV:

Lotor will be most displeased. Zethrid and Axca failed. He even gave them the security codes, and they still couldn't capture the Leader of Voltron. Once Lotor gives the orders, he will capture Keith himself.

"Proceed with the plan."

"Vrepid Sa."

No One's POV

Keith and Lance were in on the Training Deck, beating level five when Shiro walked in.

"Hey Shiro!" Lance said. He moved to the side to avoid getting hit by Keith.

"Hey! You could have killed me!" Lance yelled.

"Don't get distracted." Keith said.

"Yes. Don't get distracted from what's really going on." Shiro said from behind Keith. Keith was suddenly shoved from behind and skidded along the floor.

"Shiro?" Keith said. Lance and Keith stared at Shiro, who's eyes were yellow.

"I'm not Shiro. Shiro's gone. I am Kuron." The fake said.

"Wha-" Keith was cut off by a harsh kick in his side. Kuron picked Keith up by the front of his shirt and punched his face. Lance watched horrified as blood dropped from a split lip.

"Stop!" He yelled charging at Not-Shiro. The fake threw Keith and ran at Lance. The two clashed and fought as Keith got up from the floor. The clone grabbed Lance's neck with one hand, and caught Keith's blade with the other. Keith's eyes widened and pushed harder. Lance squirmed trying to get air. Keith spun behind Kuron and knocked his grip off Lance who started coughing. The yellow of the clones eyes flashed brighter and he locked in full combat against Keith. A Galra hand against a sword. Shiro, or Kuron, started talking.

"He's gone! It's your fault for not finding him sooner! Your brother is dead!" The clone taunted. Keith's stance slackened and stared at his sword.

"No." He whispered. Shiro can't be gone.

"Keith look out!" Lance yelled. Keith turned and brought a hand up in defense, which the clone grabbed Keith's wrist and activated his Galra arm. Keith cried out as it burned him. Kuro bent his wrist back until it popped. Keith yelped and tried to get away. Shiro grabbed Keith's Blade of Marmora blade and held it against his throat, while he twisted Keith's arm behind his back. Kuron pulled hard enough that Keith's feet hovered in the air. Kuron leaned close to Keith's ear and whispered,

"Your coming with me." He said. Keith's eyes widened, and he tried getting free. Which only resulted in the blade being pressed tighter, Keith gasped.

"Don't. Or I'll start to kill." Kuron threatened. Lance, who had recovered grabbed his bayard, aimed at Kuron.

"Let him go!" He yelled.

"If you shoot, you hit him." Kuron said moving Keith in front of him as a shield. Lance lowered the gun, not wanting to shoot Keith. Kuron pulled Keith's arm tighter and Keith cried out in pain. Kuron backed out of the room and disappeared. Lance activated his comm device.

"Shiro is a clone! He took Keith! I need your help!" Lance yelled.

"On our way!" Allura responded. Lance followed Kuron and Keith all the way to the pods.

"Stop!" Allura yelled stopping next to Lance. Kuron slammed the hilt of the knife into Keith's head and he crumpled. Kuron gripped him tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Now, if you don't want a dead Paladin right now, I suggest you let me get in that ship." Kuron said.

"You're not taking Keith!" Pidge yelled.

"Watch me!" Kuron said. He threw Keith into the back of the pod and shut the door.

"NO!" Everyone yelled as the pod started up. They ran as the pod took off, taking Keith.

"We have to find him." Lance said.

Should I continue the story?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Voltron but I wish I did!

A/N: I am so so so sorry everyone I haven't updated in months! But I was watching Tangled the Series, and the last episode gave me an idea! So this story will sort of follow the song Ready As I'll Ever Be! Uh! I love it! So here we go! Annnnnddddd who saw Season 6? I won't say anything! But because in had this story going before season 6 I will be going my own direction. And I thought it was funny how there is an episode called the Black Paladin's! Just like this story! And this fic may start to be Keith Whump...hehehe... Anyways! On to the story!

Keith blinked and sat up, but hissed when his broken wrist sent a jolt up the rest of his arm. Keith glanced down at his arm and frowned seeing shackles clamped right around both wrists. He tested the restraints and gasped at the movement. He was on his knees, which were beginning to ache.

He followed the chains and found them to be connected to the wall. Keith's eyes traveled to end up in front of them. He was behind a glass wall. On the other side of that wall stood Shiro- no Kuron, smirking down at him. His glowing yellow eyes filled with malice. Keith was pained at the reminder that his brother was dead. But when Kuron chuckled, Keith was overcome was rage and he yanked at the shackles.

"Let ME GO!" Keith yelled. The chains rattling with the force.

Kuron only chuckled.

"Keith, Keith, you aren't going anywhere except to my Master."

So Keith was in a different base, and would be transferred later. But who ordered his capture? It can't be Zarkon, he was dead. Who else? Wait... Lotor. He had sent his Generals after him. Keith felt stupid for not realizing. He hope his friends found him before he had to meet Lotor. But Keith also didn't want to be trapped here with Kuron.

"But you'll be my guest for a while here." Kuron said opening the glass, and stepping in. Keith didn't have time to react before Kuron grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed Keith's head into the wall behind him. Keith's vision starred and he looked to find Kurons face inches from his.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Kuron smirked. He released Keith's hair and Keith sagged forward. Please come. Keith pleaded in his head.

—

Lance's POV

"Ok, so how are we going to find Keith." Hunk asked. This is all my fault! If I had tried harder to fight against Shi— Kuron, we would still have Keith. I- I could have been better at hand to hand fighting. Keith was teaching me. I brought my hands to my face.

"Lance?" Pidge asked.

"It's all my fault." I mumbled.

"What?" Pidge asked stepping next to me.

"ITS MY FAULT KEITHS GONE!" I yelled.

"Lance, it is definitely not your fault." Hunk said.

"Hunk's right Lance, you did nothing wrong." Allura said.

"I was right there. I-I just watched him leave with Keith!" I said,

"Didn't you say Kuron used him as a shield? You made a good call, and Keith didn't get shot." Coran offered. Yeah, I did. Keith didn't get shot and had a better chance. It wasn't the best chance, but it was better than him shot and bleeding.

"Thanks guys." I said. The team smiled at me.

"Alright. Back to finding where Kuron took Keith. I was thinking, and I could possibly track the Altean pod's signature that he stole." Pidge said pulling up his computer.

"Oh yeah! That might work!" Hunk speculated.

"Good job Pidge!" Allura said smiling. We're coming for you Keith. You just need to hold on until we can get to you.

—

Keith's POV

Keith watched as Kuron paced back and forth in front of his cell. Keith knew Kuron was going to try something. Keith got his answer when Kuron stopped pacing and smiled.

"You know what, I can use you to get the lions of Voltron! I will trade you for the lions. If they don't you will die and they won't have a black Paladin, if they take the trade, the lions will belong to the Galra!" Kuron laughed. Kuron was straying from Lotor's original plan?

"Kuron-"

"QUIET!" Kuron yelled. His robotic arm glowing purple.

"Don't interrupt me Keith. Or there will be consequences." Kuron laughed. Keith glared, choosing to speak anyways.

"They will never trade the Lions! Voltron and saving the universe is much more important than saving me. Your plan will never work!" Keith smirked. Kuron yelled and flipped a switch. Bolts of electricity cascaded up his arms from the chains and jolted his body. Keith couldn't help but yelp. The sensation was brief for Kuron had turned it off.

"That's only a small taste of what can happen." Kuron snarled. Keith snarled at him. Kuron stepped in the glass and cooed at him.

"The little kitten has fire!" Kuron said playing with his hair. Keith shuddered as far away as the chains would let him.

"Well, we'll see what your friends say when I deliver the ultimatum." Kuron says leaving the room, and leaving Keith alone in the dark.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has commented and followed this story! Now that I have a plot and idea back I can return in the swing of this story! Please comment on what you want to see!


End file.
